This invention relates in general to an electronic lock for use as a means for securing goods and areas requiring a high degree of security. The introduction of electronics into the lock field has seen many improvements. The use of sophisticated electronic logic circuitry has enabled the implementations of a series of complex and unique electronic combinations which has made tampering for improper entry into secured areas more difficult. While electronic locks do provide for improved security, they do present a number of unique problems.
Electrical surges in the power line supplying power to the electronic lock can damage the circuitry making impossible the opening of the lock by the proper operator. The resultant cost to have the safe or secured area opened could be significant in light of the materials used for the enclosure and the difficulty in gaining entry by cutting through those materials. In addition, misfunction could also result from tampering, or loss of power making opening of the lock impossible.
One of the objects, therefore of the current invention is to disclose and provide for an electronic lock which can be opened, despite an electronic catastrophe. Specifically, one object is to have the electronic lock have a manual combination override which enables opening of the electronic lock by a strictly mechanical mechanism. A further object of the present invention is to disclose and provide for a common mechanism for opening the lock operable by either a electronic mode or a manual combination override feature. Such a mechanism would enable the electronic lock of the present invention to minimize space and components, as well as have it utilized for applications where either electronic or manual locks are now utilized to secure goods or an area. Still, another object of the present invention is to disclose and provide for a conversion kit to convert current electronic locks and manual combination locks over to the multifunction electronic lock with manual combination override.
The manual combination override would incorporate tumblers and gates in a design similar to that found in U.S. Pat. No., 3,981,167. An object of the inventions using such a design is to provide for a mechanical means for opening an electronic lock.
Of course, it is an object of the current invention to provide for a reliable lock with the sophistication of state of the art electronics with a manual override feature to ensure the ability of opening the lock 100% of the time, independent of environmental conditions. The present invention meets the previously stated objects and it also meets other objects, that, although not specifically listed as objects, are evident from the description herein.